Secuestros
by 50ShadesOfShit
Summary: Se supone que en Magixwood, es un lugar seguro para vivir. Pero todo eso cambia cuando en la prestigiosa escuela de Alfea. Comienzan haber desapariciones de los chicos populares del colegio. Y también un acosador cibernético. ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Dónde se encuentran los desaparecidos? ¿Estarán bien? Pero más importante ¿Quien o quienes fueron?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas.. quiero decir que sí estas esperando ver un fanfic romántico estas en el fanfic EQUIVOCADO.  
En este fic, las winx y los especialistas no son taaan amigos. No hay parejas amorosas. ¿Alguna a jugado ese juego de mesa Club? ¿Dónde debías averiguar el asesino, con que arma y en que lugar? Bueno, este fic sera casi parecido. Dónde ustedes intentarán llegar a sus conclusiones.**

**Cuando este escribiendo en GENERAL lo estaré escribiendo en NEGRITA.**  
**Cuando este en mis notas de autor o sea, mis cosas.. estaré escribiendo como ahora que tiene la raya abajo y también en negrita.**  
**Cuando este hablando vamos a decir nuestro.. ¿murder? Eso significa "asesino" estará en cursiva.**  
**Y cuando este narrando Stella sera escrito normal.**

**Sí, está historia nuevamente la narrará Stella. Pero habrán momentos donde sera general. Espero me hayan entendido, sino me pueden preguntar.**  
**También quiero decir que.. en CADA CAPITULO, habra una pista. Puede ser grande o pequeña pero son ustedes quienes deban sacar sus conclusiones. Espero el fic sea de su agrado.**

**Sin más que decir, a leer.**

**...::::...**

**Lph-F-N # 1:**

**Hoy en la escuela Diaspro de Isis, me miro como si hubiera sido algo que hubiera escupido un gato. No tengo que explicar quien es Diaspro. Ya lo saben, porqué sólo hay un tipo de chica que miraría a alguien de ese modo. Quiero ser completamente honesta, porqué este es mi nuevo blog. Así que, ¿Cuál es el punto de fingir? Realmente duele cuando Diaspro me mira de esa manera. Pero esto duele aún más. Cuando todos me miran de esa manera, creer que tienen razón.**

**0 Comentarios.**

**Lph-F-N #2:**

**Me odio a mi misma. Se que no debería decir eso. Se supone que debo decir que en el fondo soy buena persona y que sólo las personas superficiales, se preocupan por las apariencias. Bueno, creo que en el fondo soy muy superficial daría cualquier cosa por no ser muy yo. ¿Porqué no pude haber nacido bonita? ¿O realmente inteligente y astuta? ¿O astuta?**

**2 Comentarios.**

**JadeKitty dijo:**  
**¿Hola? Guao, acabo de encontrar tú blog y realmente no te conozco pero quisiera que te sintieran mejor contigo misma. Es decir ¿No crees que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno sobre sí mismo? Tú eres talentosa. Y esa línea donde crees que en el fondo eres muy superficial fue muy graciosa.**

**Lph-F-N dijo:**  
**¿Lo es? No quise que sonará así, pero gracias. Supongo.**

**Lph-F-N #3:**

**Está chica una vez me dijo porque no intentaba vestir ropa más bonita por lo menos. Eso es lo que dijo "por lo menos". Como si le molestara que yo nisiquiera lo intentará. No es que mi mamá tenga el dinero. Pero esa no es la verdadera respuesta. La verdadera respuesta es: ¿Sabes que pasaría si usará mejores ropas en la escuela?. Dirían: Oh pero mirala, está intentando lucir mejor, que tan desesperadora es.**  
**¿Porqué tienes que sonar tan mezquinos y tan maliciosos?**

**3 Comentarios.**

**Realgirl4life dijo:**  
**Porqué son totalmente inseguros y necesitan menospreciar a alguien para que otras personas no la menesprecien a ellos.**

**JadeKitty dijo:**  
**En verdad no se trata de lo que ELLOS piensen. Se trata de lo que TU pienses. Usar buenas cosas me hacen sentir bien. Quiero decir, supongo que tal vez si me importan lo que los demás piensen. Pero en verdad también lo hago para MI. Tal vez deberías intentarlo para ver que pasa. Tal vez podrías hasta sorprenderte.**

**Lph-F-N dijo:**  
**Creo que tal vez si podría intentarlo.**

**Lph-F-N #4:**

**Quiero morir. Me mataría ahora mismo si tuviera las agallas. Hoy hice algo bueno por mi cabello y me puse una camiseta linda que mi tía me regaló para mi cumpleaños y.. Dios no puedo creer que haya hecho esto ¿sujetador con relleno? Y se rieron. Saben cuando se amontonan en el pasillo y se comienzan a reír, luego se voltea hacia los demás y vuelven a mirarte para que sepas que está persona se está burlando de ti. Sólo quería desaparecer, evaporarme, morir, no quería existir. Y lo peor es que estaba atrapada allí o por lo menos hasta el almuerzo. Luego me fui a casa y me cambie. No sabía como volver a la escuela. Y luego me acordé que mi mamá tenía este medicamento que ella tomaba cuando están molesta. No es como qué te eleva, ni nada. Así que pensé, solo por esta vez, me relaje un poco.**

**4 Comentarios.**

**Realgirl4life dijo:**  
**Oye, yo digo que lo que se atraviese en el día a día esta OKEY.**

**420ever dijo:**  
**¿No te elevó? ¿entonces cuál es el punto?**

**JadeKitty dijo:**  
**¿En serio paso eso? La verdad siento que en parte es MI culpa por sugerirte hacer esto. Pero por lo menos fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Quizás si sigues intentándolo ellos se acostumbren a la idea y dejen de notarlo.**

**Lph-F-N dijo:**  
**¿Me estás hablando en serio? ¿Volver a intentarlo? Obviamente tu no sabes que es lo que se siente.**

**Lph-F-N #5:**

**En verdad me ha costado llegar hasta este punto. La verdad es que no he sido lo suficientemente honesta con este blog. Es decir no he dicho lo que realmente ando pensando. Digo, desear que personas murieran. Es lo que realmente siento la mayor parte del tiempo. No lo escribí antes pues pensé que no debería sentirme de esa manera. Pero mientras más trato de librarme de estos pensamientos, más fuerte crecen. Así que, olvídate de tratar de ser agradable. Olvídate de fingir. Hicieron mi vida miserable. Quiero que se mueran.**

**Empezaré con Diaspro. Ella es definitivamente la primera persona en mi lista. No saben lo horrible que se siente estar en la cafetería y voltear y ver como ella te mira como si fueras un bicho repugnante o un parásito. Ella realmente cree que quiero ser así? Te odio Diaspro. Eres mi elección #1 en mi lista. Deseo que estuvieras muerta.**

**5 Comentarios.**

**Realgirl4life dijo:**  
**Sé exactamente como te sientes. Los chicos populares apestan.**

**Tu22rr dijo:**  
**Se te ha ocurrido la idea de tratar de mejorar tu aspecto en vez de ser una llorona?**

**Lph-F-N dijo:**  
**Ve y mira Lph-F-N #4**

**La_Nemesis dijo:**  
**Quizás tú deseo de volverá realidad.**

**JadeKitty dijo:**  
**Esto es realmente malo. Entiendo que fueron crueles contigo el otro día. Pero es porqué son unas personas realmente estúpidas e inmaduras. Pero desear que alguien muriera esta muy mal. Realmente.**

******...::::...**

**Domingo 3:09 a.m.**

**Las luces rojas traseras del feo auto de Brandon Montero, desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Eran un poco más de las tres de la mañana, estaba frío y tranquilo. Diaspro de Isis, bajaba y paseaba por la oscura arbolada calle. Lo último que necesitaba era que su padre viera por la ventana y la encontrará con un cigarrillo Marlboro Light en sus manos.**

**Diaspro se abrazó a si misma ya que aquella chaqueta que traía puesta no era lo suficientemente caliente. Todo a su alrededor era inquietantemente silencioso. Pero Diaspro estaba más ocupada pensando en la pelea que había tenido con Sky Eracklyon como para preocuparse por eso.**

**Superficialmente, la discusión fue por hablar del futuro. Diaspro quería aplicar para Stanford, pero Sky estaba empeñado en Harvard. Él era un buen estudiante tipo de A, y un excelente jugador de lacrosse, él tendría la oportunidad para ser aceptado en esa universidad. Pero ¿porqué no quería aplicar para Harvard, con ella?**

**El cigarro se iba consumiendo poco a poco en la yema de sus dedos. Y aspiraba ese humo dulce a sus pulmones, esa manera tan extrañamente tranquilizadora que parecía ansiar más y más últimamente.**

**Diaspro había sido advertida de no poder beber pues por la dosis de sus medicamentos. Y sabía que fumar mata, pero era su manera de relajarse después de aquella pelea con su novio Sky.**

**No finjas, pensó Diaspro. El verdadero problema no es la universidad. Es el saber que Sky quería ponerle fin a su relación con ella. Ella lo estaba perdiendo hace meses atrás. Pero estaba tan distraída con toda esa basura de la universidad que no sé percató de algo muy simple. Debía haber alguien más.**

**Diaspro aplastó la colilla de la pequeña sobra de cigarros con su zapato. Pérdida en sus pensamientos, Diaspro dio vuelta por la oscura calle para dirigirse ahora a su casa. La sombra de los árboles hacían formar realmente espeluznantes. Y el silencio en el aire lo hacía aún ver más atemorizante. Pero Diaspro a pesar de todo, no se puso en ningún momento nerviosa. Esto es Magixwood. Un lugar seguro.**

**Mientras ella pasaba junto a un árbol ancho, una sombra salió sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Diaspro nunca vio, ni oyó nada. La sombra se colocó detrás de ella. Luego en un rápido movimiento. Un trapo húmedo con un fuerte olor a químico fue colocado con fuerza en su nariz y boca. Diaspro llevo sus manos al trapo con la intención de poder quitarlo. Pero aspirar aquel olor hizo que sus movimientos fueran muy débiles. Aquella mano con guantes permanecieron fuertemente en su lugar. Cuando había tomada la opción de gritar, había vuelto a tomar otra tomada de aire. Absorbiendo aún más aquel químico que estaba en el trapo.**

**Sus rodillas cayeron. Y ella también. Sí no hubieras sido por las manos de su atacante que la tenía agarrada de su pecho, habría caído al suelo. Su atacante comenzó a arrastrarla hacia un auto que estaba aparcado.**

**Los tacones de Diaspro de Isis arrastraban por la oscura y silenciosa calle. Y sus preocupación acerca de la universidad, se volvieron preocupaciones del pasado.**

******...::::...**

Domingo 3:02 a.m. (7 minutos antes)

Perra rica - murmuró Brandon, mientras conducía con una mano y con la otra subía el volumen de la música tecno.

Alado de él en el oscuro auto, estaba yo haciendo una mueca. Durante toda la semana me la pase deseando estar con este chico nuevo que había llegado al Colegio Alfea. Pero esa música y a esta hora de la mañana me estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía devastada hacia su comentario de "Perra rica". Sí a él no le agradaba la gente rica obviamente estaba en serios problemas con él.

Otro pensamiento negativo fue al dejar a Diaspro afuera de su casa e irnos sin asegurarnos que "el cliente" entrará sano y salvo a su hogar. Se había roto una regla de "Viajes Seguro". Pero ella estaba siendo un total dolor en el culo al negarse a entrar.

¿Que se supone que Brandon y yo debíamos hacer? ¿Arrastrarla hasta su puerta principal?

Ella no es siempre así - dije.

¿Porqué haces excusas por ella? - me pregunto sin nisiquiera verme a la cara.

Porqué la conozco. De hecho, eramos buenas amigas cuando éramos más pequeñas -

Eso no le da derecho a descargarse sobre nosotros - volvió a decir Brandon.

Veinte minutos antes la habíamos pasado a recoger en casa de Katherine. Cuando fuimos a buscarla eran pasadas de las dos y media. Y aún así la música se escuchaba fuerte, la puerta se había abierto y una inestable Diaspro caminaba hacia nosotros. Me sorprendí un poco pues estaba al tanto de sus medicamentos. Y me pregunta en ¿Porqué llamó a Viajes Seguros y no sé fue con Sky?

Ella entró en la parte trasera del auto y hablo - Llévame a mi casa y rápido.

Con la música de tecno a todo volumen.

Puedes apagar esa mierda - se quejó.

Brandon hizo caso omiso a lo que pidió y simplemente bajo un poco a la música. Diaspro había comenzando a sacar un cigarrillo de su bolso y comenzaba a colocarlo en sus labios.

Sin fumar, Diaspro - dije.

Cállate, Stella. No te metas - me respondió. - Muerete - término de decir.

Brandon comenzó a mirar por el retrovisor y hablo - Sigue fumando y nos forzarás a ello.

Ignoro este comentaron y volvió a buscar en su bolso, a los minutos encontró un encendedor y así encendió su cigarrillo. No sin antes bajar la ventana.

No entiendo ¿porqué buscan gente una noche de Sábado? - hablo Diaspro.

Es mi servicio obligatorio comunitario - respondí. - de todos modos. ¿como estuvo la fiesta?

Apesto - respondió - lo única interesante pude ser la discusión que tuve con Sky. Todo lo demás, lo de siempre.

Unos minutos más tarde nos estuvimos frente a la casa de Diaspro. Una grande, blanca y colonial casa de finca con un excelente césped bien cortado.

Diaspro salió del auto sin decir un "gracias". Típico de ella. Volteo a vernos, sin moverse de su lugar. La mire.

Se supone que debemos esperar a que entres a la casa - dije.

Ella volvió a poner un segundo cigarro en sus labios y lo volvió a encender. Me acomode en mi puesto y mire a Brandon.

Creo que deberíamos irnos - dije

¿Estas segura? - pregunto.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana. Estaba cansada, con sueño.

Sí, ella sólo esta siendo obstinada. De seguro irá para adentro al segundo en que nos vayamos - dije de lo más tranquila.

El carro tomó marcha. Y nuevamente la música tecno. Creo que me daría un dolor de cabeza.

Brandon, quizás sea la hora o mi extremo cansancio. Pero ¿Podrías por favor dejar la música a un lado? - dije.

Si, claro. No hay problema - dijo Brandon a los segundos antes de apagar la radio.

Gira a la derecha, aquí - dije después de un bostezo que salió de mi boca. Mi barrio era un barrio muy costoso. Brandon arrugo un poco su frente al ver que donde vivía no sería muy diferente al lugar donde dejamos a Diaspro. Una caseta estaba ahora frente a nosotros, dónde un guardia de seguridad cautelosamente miro adentro del auto. Su cara se volvió una de alivio al ver que estaba en el asiento de pasajero.

Buenas noches, Señorita Solaria - me dijo el guardia.

Hola Joe - respondí.

El guardia levantó la reja y ahora estábamos en mi barrio.

Estoy al final - dije.

Brandon comenzó a conducir lentamente. Y se detuvo en la entrada circular con escala de piedras al cual yo llamó mi casa.

Gracias por traerme a casa - dije.

Espera - me detuvo. ¿Sera que me dará un beso? Pensé - lo siento. No lo sabía. - fue todo lo que dijo. No era necesario que explicará a que se disculpaba pues ya lo sabía.

Tranquilo, no todas las chicas ricas son unas perras -

No dije que lo fueran - dijo - sólo dije que Diaspro, lo es. Yo en verdad consideró que.. emm.. me agradas.

Un leve sonrojo se apoderó de mi rostro.

Gracias -

Salí del auto y me dirigí a la puerta de madera. Al entrar desactive temporalmente mi alarma de seguridad. Para que me diera la oportunidad de irme a mi cuarto. Estaba muy cansada pero aún así, encendí mi laptop y vi el último mensaje de PBeecker. Mi ciberacosador.

"Una vez te escuché decir que odiabas como era de elitista la escuela. Pero apuesto que nunca saldrías con alguien como yo. Siempre actuas como una persona de mente abierta y sensible. Pero a veces, me pregunto si juzgas a los demás por su apariencia. Entiendo que no eres snob como otros chicos, porqué hablas con todos y eres sociable. Pero ¿como es que siempre andas con el círculo popular?"

Me estremeci y me aleje rápidamente de la laptop. Y por primera vez deseé no haber visto mis mensajes antes de ir a dormir. "Una vez te escuché decir..." "Siempre actuas como..." PBeecker era alguien que me conocía tan bien o sólo era un juego mental que él o tal vez era un ella, jugaba?

Todo lo que sabía era que el último año la presencia de PBeecker me estaba haciendo estremecer con frecuencia. Se había vuelto algo habitual en mi vida. Más bien, como una maldición. Algo así como mi periodo. O hasta los granos.

**...::::...**

_Domingo 10:34 a.m._

_Oh, pobre pobre Diaspro. Mírate encogida en la esquina con la cara y manos lastimadas. Y tu lindo pelo rubio bastante desaliñado y tu maquillaje corrido. No huele muy bien allí dentro ¿verdad?. Nos hemos acostumbrados a eso. Pero, no nos hemos acostumbrados a las buenas cosas de la vida, como tú._

_Por favor, no te humilles suplicando. Sabemos que tu padre es médico y tiene mucho dinero. ¿Pero no lo entiendes? No sé trata de dinero. Ese no es el punto. ¿tus medicamentos? No, lo siento mucho. Eso no es algo que tenemos aquí. De verdad, Diaspro, es tan impropio que una chica de tu edad llorar y suplicar. Míralo de esta manera. Lo haz hecho tan bien, durante estos años. Que en algún momento todos pagan el precio ¿no te parece? ¿no es lo justo? Haz causado tanto dolor a tantas personas. Que ahora verás como vive la otra mitad._

_Oh, ¿dijimos "vive"?_

_Lo siento. Mi error._

**~Continuará~  
****  
¿Que les pareció el primer capítulo? Deje un pista MUUY chiquita en el capítulo. Se podrá notar, pero con el paso de los siguientes capítulos.**

**Para quienes se dieron cuenta, este fanfic trata un poco sobre el bullying y también de los acosos cibernéticos que hoy en día pasa con mucha frecuencia.**

**Espero comentarios.**

**Con amor,**

**50ShadesOfShit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, Hola.**

**Espero que las que leyeron el capitulo, les haya llamado la atención. **

**MVVA: Si, es algo.. misterioso. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado :D.**

**No tengo mucho que decir.. les dejo que lean.******

**…:::…**

Domingo 10:35 a.m.

Mi celular estaba sonando. Abrí mis ojos y mire el pequeño reloj que tenía en mi mesita de noche. 10:35 a.m.  
El celular volvió a sonar, pero esta vez lo agarré. Mi vista estaba un poco borrosa pero comenzó a aclararse. Vi el nombre de Bloom.

¿qué pasó con nuestra regla de "no llamadas hasta después del medio día"? - dije después de bostezar.

Esto no puedo esperar - me dijo - ¿como es eso que los padres de Diaspro de Isis están llamando a todos sus amigos porque no volvió a casa anoche? ¿Haz escuchado algo?

¿oír que? ¿cuando? - pregunté

Digo.. ¿ayer por la noche? ¿No sé supone que Brandon y tu la llevaron a su casa? - pregunto

Si pero... -

Pero ella no llegó allí ¿de acuerdo? Fue Icy quien me llamo - me dijo.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con desesperación. Pues sólo recuerdo haberla visto allí mirando a mi y a Brandon con los brazos cruzados y con aquel cigarrillo en sus labios. No la esperamos a verla entrar.

¿Ella te dijo algo? - me pregunto.

¿Sobre que? - pregunté.

Sobre.. cualquier cosa. - me respondió

Fuera de mi habitación pude oír que pasos se acercaban. Tocaron la puerta.

¿Stella? - me llamó mi madre. Entró de una vez con el teléfono inalámbrico en su mano derecha. Tenía su pelo rubio un poco mojado y así que su bata blanca se pusiera un poco más transparente en su espalda.

Más tarde - dije a Bloom en mi celular y colgué.

¿Brandon y tu no le dieron el bote a Diaspro anoche? - pregunto con una leve línea de preocupación pude notar bajo su gorrito de baño.

Asenti con la cabeza y las líneas de preocupacion comenzaron a notarse más. No debía adivinar quien estaba en el teléfono. Seguro eran los padres de Diaspro.

¿Adam? Sí, ella llevó a Diaspro a casa anoche - dijo ahora al teléfono - Sí. Claro. Entiendo. Quiere hablar contigo - dijo ahora entregandome el teléfono.

Agarré el teléfono - ¿Hola?

¿Stella? - su voz grave del padre de Diaspro se notaba con preocupación - ¿A que hora dejaron a Diaspro aquí y en dónde?

Casi cerca de las tres de la mañana y justo al frente de la casa - respondí.

Te dijo algo si iba a verse con alguien? - me pregunto.

No -

¿Ella comenzó a caminar para la casa? - volvió hacer otra pregunta.

No realmente - respondí - ella se quedó allí fumando un cigarrillo.

Se formó un silencio y me sentí culpable por decir eso - pero Diaspro sólo lo hace a veces cuando esta en fiestas.

¿Había estado bebiendo? - pregunto el Dr. De Isis.

Sí, definitivamente - respondí.

Adam murmuro algo que no pude entender.

Dijo algo sobre que tenía planes de no venir a la casa? - dijo como si tuviera esperanza a que supiera la respuesta.

Pues, no la verdad. Estaba un poco molesta. Quiero decir.. ya hablo con Sky? -

Sí - respondió - ¿Viste a alguien sospechoso cerca de la casa?

No. Era muy tarde. No recuerdo haber visto a alguien. Lo siento mucho -

No tienes nada que lamentar, Stella. Sólo prometeme que si recuerdas algo, lo que sea. Me llamarse inmediatamente -

Lo hare. Lo prometo - dije antes de colgar y pasarle el teléfono a mi mamá.

Estas segura que no hay algo qué... - iba a comenzar a decir.

Mamá, por favor. No jugaria con algo así - dije.

Tienes razón. Lo siento. Siento pesar por esa gente. Deben estar muy preocupados. - me dijo mi mamá.

Una vez repetí el recuerdo de está última noche con Diaspro y me hacía la misma pregunta ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?

Bueno, espero que este a salvo. - dijo ahora Acercándose a la puerta - recuerda que tu padre te está esperando a que salgas con él esta tarde.

Lo sé - respondí.

Me alegra ver a mi papá. Ya que los Domingos eran su día de respiro. Ya qué se la pasa viajando por el mundo como Jefe de Solaria Company. A veces pasaban semanas enteras que no lo veía. Mi papá literalmente viajaba por el mundo yendo a reuniones, conocer inversionistas y posibles socios. Un día cualquier puede estar en Brasil para comprar algunas cañas de azúcar y ese mismo dia por la noche esta tomando un vuelo para conocer a algún rico de Dubai para un desayuno de trabajo y luego irse a Vietnam para una institución de fabricación de juguetes.

Espero que hayan encontrado a esa niña Diaspro - me dijo mi papá ya sacándome de mis pensamientos. Mientras manejaba nuestro bote. Mi padre y sus pasatiempos costosos.

Yo también - dije. Ya habían pasado horas y aún no habían noticias de ella. Honestamente pasear por las aguas siempre había sido extremadamente relajante para mi. Una luna ya se estaba comenzando hacer en el cielo. Y mi papá ya se estaba dirigiendo a estacionar el bote con los demas. Al bajar y ya estar cerca de la salida, me acordé que habia dejado mi cartera en el bote. Pide unos momentos para Irla a buscar y así volver hacia el bote por aquel pasillo oscuro.

Camine a paso rápido. Se podía ver el reflejo de varias velas de los botes que allí estaban. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de mis pasos al caminar por la cara de madera. Al encontrar mi bote, entre rápidamente a buscar mi mochila. Al momento en que lo agarre, comencé a escuchar sonidos de pasos. Me apoye por la ventana de la cocina del bote pero no vi a nadie.

Puse la cartera en mi hombro y baje rápidamente del boto y a un paso un poco más rápido con el que vine a ir donde mi papá. Mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha varias veces. Basta, me dije a mi misma. Sólo debo estar asustado con todo lo que esta pasando con Diaspro. Me dije nuevamente a mi misma. Comencé a caminar un poco más rápido y sentí algo extraño. Me detuve un momento y sólo escuchaba el latido rápido de mi corazón y un tintineo de algunas velas de los barcos. Pero sentía otro sonido. Como si fuera un eco, de mis pasos.

Basta, me volví a decir. No debía nada que temer, excepto a papá si no le devolvía la llave de su hermoso bote. Volví a comenzar a caminar y nuevamente lo escuché. Unos pasos. Eran de verdad un pequeño eco de mis pasos o es que había alguien caminando a tan sólo unos metros de mi.

Di un paso, y me detuve a escuchar. No escuche nada. Di otro y nuevamente nada. Un suspiro salió por mis labios. Y comencé de nuevo a caminar. Y allí estaba otra vez, el sonido de unos pasos que no eran los míos..

Empecé a correr y ahora escuchaba más fuerte y a casi una misma velocidad a la cual yo iba. Estaba apunto de gritar pero me di cuenta qué ya había llegado al estacionamiento.

No tenías qué correr - me dijo mi papá en el auto. Yo sólo sonreí un poco. Mire para atrás, para ver si veía a alguien. Pero no vi nada. Pero estoy segura que habia alguien siguiendome.

**…:::…**

**Lph-F-N #6******

**Este sábado por la noche hubo una fiesta. Y no fui invitada. ¿pero saben como lo sé? Pues, cuando caminaba por el pasillo la gente hablaba en voz alta para comentar sobre ello. Ellos saben que no fuiste invitado, y aún así hablan de ello cuando estas cerca, quizás sólo para ver como reaccionas. En verdad ni he sido invitada a una fiesta desde sexto grado. A este punto quizás pienses que debería estar acostumbrada. Y si, lo es un poco. Pudieron haberme invitado y aún así no hubiera ido. La gente apesta. No me digan que tenga mejor actitud y que más cosas mejorarán. Tú no eres yo, no saben lo que se siente.******

**3 Comentarios.******

**JadeKitty dijo:****  
****Lamento que te sientes de esa manera.******

**La_Nemesis dijo:****  
****Sabemos como te sientes.******

**BadBoy dijo:****  
****Qué patética eso de sentir lástima por ti.******

**…:::…**

_Lunes 7:43 a.m.___

_Oh, ¿haz dicho algo Diaspro? ¿tienes sed? Oh, Diaspro. En verdad no creemos qué estés en posición de quejarte. ¿Como dices? Por supuesto que están buscándote. Sí, seguro te encontrarán.. tarde o temprano.__  
__Estamos seguros que tus padres están haciendo todo lo que esta a su alcance para buscarte. Pero seamos honestos, Diaspro. A excepción de tus padres ¿crees qué hay alguien realmente preocupado porqué te haz ido?___

_Oh, Diaspro. Creemos qué no debiste haber dicho eso. No, no. Ya es demasiado tarde para decir qué lo sientes.___

**…:::…**

Lunes por la mañana, conduje mi Audi por la entrada de la casa de Bloom. Mis padres me dijeron qué podía tener cualquier carro que yo quisiera siempre y cuando tuviera bolsas de aire frontales y laterales. Yo simplemente pende que los Audis son lindos.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Bloom me había detenido al Starbucks por una moccachino venti de caramelo. Bebí un sorbo de mi cafe. Los Dominó vivían en una extensa casa desnivel con piscina y una pista de tenis en el patio trasero.  
Estacione mi carro cerca del garage, a pesar de su dinero. No le habían querido dar un auto a Bloom. Ella salió vestida con unos leggings de rayos verticales blanco con negro, con una falda corta de color azul y un suéter con cuello de tortuga color rosada. Su cabello rojizo suelto como siempre y sus ojos azules.

¿qué tal? - dijo subiéndose al auto. Y tomaba mi cafe de mi mano y le daba un sorbo. - Yum.

Nada ¿y tu? - dije

Lo de siempre. No he visto a mis padres en días. No se si está aquí o esta en algún viaje de negocios. -

La madre de Bloom andaba por Londres, cuidando a su madre que estaba enferma. El padre de ella trabaja para una empresa internacional y viajaba aún más qué mi padre. Y su hermana mayor, Daphne estaba estudiando derecho en la ciudad de Nueva York. Como resultado, Bloom era la persona menos supervisada que conozco.

Y ¿haz oído algo sobre DIaspro? - pregunté mientras daba reversa.

Ella negó con su cabeza y comenzó a usar su iPod. Me pareció un poco raro, ya que de un tiempo para acá se ha vuelto poco comunicativa conmigo. Se supone que somos mejores amigas, pero.. antes nos contábamos todos y ahora, muy poco. No me gusta insistir, sí no quieres que sepa algo no puedo obligarte a decirme. Pero se que hay muchas cosas acerca de Bloom que no conozco.

Oh - me miro - ¿como te fue con Brandon?

No muy bien - comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido la última noche que estuve con él.

Bueno, quizás es mejor así - dijo despues de qué termine de hablar - quizás él no es el hombre de tu vida. No lo conoces, digo. Apareció de la nada aquí.

El viene de algún lugar, sólo que todavía no sé donde - dije.

Dejamos la conversación hasta alli y ya habíamos llegado al Colegio Alfea, un viejo edificio de tres pisos de ladrillo con columnas blancas delanteras. Me estacione en los estacionamientos de los estudiantes y al bajar vi a Musa acercarse a nosotras.

¿Han oído hablar de Diaspro, chicas? - íbamos a responder pero de una vez volvió a hablar - de seguro qué si. ¿pero saben que escuche? Qué la policía no esta haciendo nada. Es como una política que tienen de ni hacer nada a menos que se hayan desaparecido por una semana. Porqué dicen que los adolescentes siempre nos andamos fugando por allí de nuestros padres.

Eso es estúpido - dije.

Exacto, eso mismo dijimos Layla y yo. Pero me pregunto como se lo está tomando Sky. Digo.. escuche qué tuvieron una gran pelea esa noche - dijo Musa, miro a Bloom con mirada curiosa - ¿Haz oído algo?

Me pregunté ¿porqué ella salió con esa pregunté especialmente para Bloom?

¿desde cuando soy el centro de intercambios de chismes? - dijo Bloom.

Sólo preguntaba. Porqué el grupito ese de Icy, Darcy y Stormy dicen que te vieron en la fiesta, conversando muy cerca de él. - dijo Musa.

¿Y? - dijo Bloom.

Sólo pensé qué habías oído algo - dijo Musa.

Dejamos aquella conversación así y decidimos entrar al colegio y simplemente los rumores se repetían. Qué Diaspro y Sky habían tenido una gran pelea aquella noche, que la policía ni haría nada porqué los adolecentes desaparecían un día o dos y luego volvían. Pero lo que conozco de Diaspro ella no es de las que se desaparece asi por así. Y más cuando tiene que ver con Sky. Digo, ella esta un poco obsesionada con él.

La hora de la cafetería había llegado, yo agarré una ensalada de frutas y Bloom unos trozos de pizza.

¿Y que fue eso que estabas con Sky en la fiesta? -

Sí, sólo estaba hablando con él un rato. No fue nada especial. Pero sabes como es de posesiva y celosa Diaspro cuando tiene que ver de una chica cerca de su chico - dijo ella.

Brandon salió de la fila de la cafetería con una bandeja en brazos. Vi que estaba examinando las mesas y senté en una qué estaba vacía alado de la ventana.

¿Y si vas a hablar con él? - me pregunto Bloom.

No - fue todo lo que dije. Yo también a veces era un poco cerrada con Bloom. Digo, sí ella no me cuenta cosas ¿porqué debo yo contarle todo?

Brandon levantó la mirada y se encontró con los míos, no tuve la oportunidad de quitar la mirada. Y una sonrisa algo tímida se formó en mis labios. En su respuesta me devolvía la sonrisa, pero aquella mirada conocedora que tenía la idea qué decia "se lo que estas pensando"

Atrapada - dijo Bloom con una sonrisa.

Eso fue vergonzoso - dije, sentía mi cara arder ya después de quitar la mirada.

No es malo, Stel. Digo eso significa que puede qué tú también le intereses - respondió.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio pero Bloom miro algo o alguien por detrás de mi y automáticamente se limpió los labios con la servilleta y sonrió de manera coqueta. ¿me pregunté porqué? Pero rápidamente llegó la respuesta a alguien a mis espaldas. Rubio y de ojos azules. Sky.

¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, Stella? - me pregunto.

Asenti con mi cabeza. Y nos fuimos a una mesa aparte.

Sky colocó los codos en la mesa. Y me miro, se le notAba cansada.

Tu fuiste la última que vio a Diaspro - me soltó - ¿ella te dijo algo?

Nada, no dio ni una pista sobre si iba hacer algo que no fuera ir a su casa. - respondi.

Sky pasó su mano por su cabello en forma de desesperación. Sky y yo siempre hemos sido sólo buenos amigos. Amigos hasta muy cercanos. Pero desde qué comenzó a salir con Diaspro. Nos hemos mantenido muy alejados por su bueno, novia celosa.

¿a dónde iba a huir? ¿porqué iba a huir? No tiene sentido - se dijo Sky como a si mismo.

¿es cierto qué la policía no hará nada aún? - pregunté. Sky simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Dicen que es su política si no hay nada sucio - dijo. - no quieren que los padres de familia estén pidiendo investigación completa cada vez que un chico o chica se queda a dormir en casa de su pareja sin decirle nada a los padres. Pero Los Isis le dijeron a la policía de Diaspro siendo bipolar, qué lo que tenían de ella era sus llaves y su teléfono celular. Dejó su cartera en casa esa noche. No tenía medicamentos, dinero o las tarjeta de créditos. Sólo la ropa que tenía puesta - dijo esto en voz baja y con un poco de preocupación.

Puse mi mano sobre la de él. Y me quito la cara, se le veían los ojos un poco rojos.

Tal vez dijo algo, algo quizás inocente y poco superficial - dijo Sky.

No dijo nada - respondí. - quisiera decir qué lo había. Y he pensando mucho sobre aquella noche pero no hay nada.

Me siento muy mal por sus padres - me dijo.

Todavía puede aparecer. - dije para poder tranquilizarlo. Mire un poco a Bloom que nos miraba fijamente pero rápidamente quito la mirada.

Escuche qué hubieron gente de Harrington School. - dije. No nos llevamos muy bien con los chicos de ese colegio.

Sí pero.. dudo qué Diaspro les haya hablado en algún momento. La tenía en vista en todo mundo.. o bueno, hasta ón. - dijo Sky.

Sabes que cuentas conmigo - dijo en forma de apoyo.

Gracias Stella -

Mire nuevamente Bloom y ella miraba donde estaba mi mano con la de Sky. Y había una mirada de disgusto. ¿Sera qué tienen algo?

~~~~~~

**Lph-F-N #7******

**Hoy en la escuela todos hablaban sobre como Diaspro de Isis había desaparecido. Unos piensan que Diaspro escapó y otros que fue secuestrada. Yo sólo pienso ¿a quien le importa? Ya era hora. Se siente bien poder caminar por los pasillos sin ver su mirada de que no merezco vivir. Estoy feliz, espero que nunca regrese.******

**4 Comentarios.******

**Realgirl4life dijo:****  
****Qué suertuda eres. Desearía poder desaparecer a algunos chicos de por aquí.******

**La_Nemesis dijo:****  
****Algunas personas merecen lo qué les sucede.******

**Tony22Man dijo:****  
****¿Porqué sentirlo? Por como la describes ella suena como una real pe-rra.******

**JadeKitty dijo:****  
****¿No te sientes un poco extraña? Es como si tu deseo en verdad se volvió realidad.****  
**  
**~~CONTINUARA~**

**En el capitulo hay una pista muy pequeña. ¿Quién tiene a Diaspro? ¿Por qué exactamente después de que Lph-F-N escribiera que le gustaría que desapareciera paso? ¿Quién será el siguiente? **

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.. el próximo estará interesante (:**

**Bye,**

**50 Shades of Shit**

Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero allá sido de su agrado. Nuevamente, hay una muuuy leve pista en el capítulo. Pero muuuy leve. Con el paso de los capítulos se darán cuenta de más.

Bueno, me despido. Bye.

50ShadesOfShit


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, girls. Bueno.. aquí esta el tercer capítulo. Ya con los comentarios del capítulo, me doy cuenta que están comenzando a sacar sus conclusiones lo cual es genial.******

**Así que..******

**MVVA: Jajaja, primero eres la muñeca Claudia y ahora Isis es tu hermanita. Que gracioso, ¿no crees?. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo.******

**Camuusmiler27: asdfghj, bueno.. sobre el blog, ¿qué te puedo decir sin delatarme en el fanfic? Creo que dije qué lo escrito en negrita era un general.. además, sí Stella escribiera ese blog.. ¿porqué se preocupa tanto ella y su familia por Diaspro? es decir, aún no se sabe con firmeza ¿quien escribe este blog?. Y sobre tu conclusion de 'La_Nemesis', cambiando tu idea nuevamente ¿no crees que es sospechoso un poco que JadeKitty fuera la fiel stalker del blog? PD: Quizás solamente quiero confundir tu mente para qué saques más conclusiones o estés en lo correcto. You are a good detective. Tus conclusiones son geniales.**

**Vamos a cambiar la forma de la historia pondré:**

**..::Winx Club::.. cuando sea en GENERAL **

**..::Stella::.. cuando este Narrando Stella.**

**Y ..::Killer:.. cuando sea la parte media psycho del bueno asesino o asesina o asesinos… o asesinas xD. ******

**Veamos el tercer capítulo.****  
**  
...:::...

CAPITULO 3

…**:::Stella:::…****  
**  
Martes 7:05 a.m.

Era una hermosa mañana y aquí estaba yo con mi caballo Moonlight trotando. Era Martes y aún no se sabía nada de Diaspro.

El sonido de un pájaro saliendo de los arbustos se escuchó. Un suspiro salió de los labios. Nuevos rumores estaban comenzando a formarse entre los estudiantes de Alfea. Qué tal vez Diaspro se fugó con un viejo amigo. Quizás un agente de L.A., o que hubo un amorio con algún chico de HS. Todo era posible. Pero entonces, lo imposible nunca se volvería rumor ¿no?

Lleve mis pensamientos a Brandon. ¿Qué tenía él que no dejaba de pensar en él? Es como sí tuviera algo que quisiera descubrir.. algo que de seguro pocos conocen.

Mi alarma del celular me saco de mis pensamientos, era hora de volver con Moonlight al establo. Y luego de allí a la escuela.

Debo decir que muchos de Magixwood eran.. perdón. Somos adinerados o somos directamente ricos. Adolescentes manejamos autos europeos, teníamos casas en las playas o casa de esquí en lugares lejanos. Dónde podríamos tomar largas vacaciones a mitad de año. Todos aquí, se creían.. poderosos. Todos aquí pensamos qué nos merecemos todo lo mejor. ¿qué tan equivocados podemos estar?

Nuestros padres a principios de los 90. Hablaron con muchos de los directores de los colegios para que hiciéramos un servicio obligatorio para la comunidad. Como para decir "qué tenemos los pies un poco en la tierra". Qué nuestra vida no es tan cuentos de princesas o hadas. Por eso se crearon Hamitad para la Comunidad, Comida sobre Ruedas y Viajes Seguros. Bloom y yo nos inscribimos a Viajes Seguros.

¿puedes creer que la Srta. Griffin ahora hizo un almuerzo de emergencia para nuestros viajes? - dijo un poco irritada mi amiga Bloom. Mientras formamos la fila de almuerzo. La noche anteriores correos llegaron para informarnos de este cambio. - Se supone que sólo eran los Jueves, ahora es todos los días.

Luego entenderemos porque este cambio - dije de lo más tranquila y preguntándome ¿porqué Bloom estaba tan irritada? - así que.. no hay noticias sobre Diaspro.

Bloom no dijo nada, simplemente deslizó la bandeja de comida.

Pensé que nos decíamos todo - dije

No sé de que estas hablando - dijo Bloom sin mirarme a los ojos.

Diaspro.. y tu y Sky - dije como si fuera lo más obvio

¿porqué lo preguntas? - me pregunto Bloom.

Porqué Musa cuando se nos acercó ayer estaba segura que tu sabías algo. Y porque vi como mirabas a Sky ayer en la cafeteria -

Creo que estas imaginando cosas - dijo ahora colocando un plato de spaghettis en la bandeja.

¿Yo? ¿Imaginando cosas? Creo que no. Pero no era el momento para seguir insistiendo en el tema. Nos sentamos en una mesa para comer nuestra merienda rápido. Yo con mi ensalada y Bloom con su spaghetti, teníamos qué dirigirnos al Laboratorio de Química. Ya que esa era el lugar de reunión de Viajes Seguros. Y la Srta Griffin, era profesora de Química. Terminamos de comer, y nos dirigimos a al Salón de Química. Caminando por el pasillo, pasamos por el baño de mujeres.

Adelantate, luego te alcanzó - le dije a Bloom.

Sabes que la Srta Griffin odia que lleguemos tarde - dijo Bloom.

Sólo sera un segundo. Ve adelante tú - dije.

¿quieres ponerte más linda para Brandon? ¿no? - dijo con una mirada coqueta.

No me delates - dije antes de entrar al baño. Me mire al espejo para retocarme mi cabello y mi maquillaje. ¿está mal estar pensando en mi apariencia y en Brandon, cuando mi amiga Diaspro anda desaparecida? Claro que no, digo.. debe haber una explicación inocente por su desaparición.

Creo que me demore en mis pensamientos más de lo pensando, ya que cuando llegue al laboratorio todos estaban ya sentados en sus lugares.

Vaya, Srta Stella. Qué alegría que haya tomado un poco de su tiempo tan apretado para unirsenos. - dijo la Srta Griffin con su manera delicada de tapar el sarcasmo. Ella odiaba que llegáramos tarde, un temperamento qué todos pensamos que es odioso.

Lo siento, todos - dije viendo a mis compañeros. Casi todos los taburetes estaban ocupados, menos el qué estaba alado de Brandon. Me senté alado de él.

La Srta Griffin era una mujer alta de cabello negro verdoso, diría yo. Usaba abundante rimel y mucha sombra de ojos. Usaba siempre vestidos ajustados, con pequeños zapatos de tacón.

Ella es una nueva profesora en el Colegio Alfea, acaba de llegar este año.

Estábamos hablando de la desaparición de Diaspro de Isis - hablo la Srta Griffin - tú eres parte de su grupo ¿qué haz escuchado?

Alli estaba lo que había dicho mi acosador PBeecker. De que yo formaba parte solamente de ese grupo.

Los mismos rumores que todos han escuchado - dije.

Dicen que la policía no está investigando - dijo Timmy. Un chico alto, con lentes. Con su cabello naranja que caía en su frente - ellos dicen que no la consideran una persona perdida a menos que hayas desaparecido mínimo una semana. ¿qué si la han secuestrado? Sí es así en una semana que pase, sería ya demasiado tarde.

Amigo, sí hubiera sido secuestrada. Ya alguien hubiera llamado a sus padres para pedir un rescate - dijo Brandon.

A menos de que no la secuestraron por dinero - señaló Bloom.

Quieres decir, ¿qué la secuestraron de prisionera sexual? - dijo Timmy, sus ojos se ancharon más desde sus lentes.

Tranquilo Timmy, Mantén sus pantalones - dijo Layla Andros, una chica morena de ojos azules y cabello moreno con rulos. Su mejor amiga, era Tecna ella a veces era un poco callada, con su cabello morado y ojos de mismo color, piel blanca. Ella era un poco mucho callada. Y a veces se juntaba con Musa.

Jódete - respondió Timmy.

Ya quisieras - respondió Layla con una sonrisa.

¿contigo? Ni aunque estuviera loco - respondió Timmy - quisiera quedarme.. - iba a decir Timmy. Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decir.

¿Virgen? - rompió en carcajadas Musa. - ¿Eso era lo que ibas a decir?

No - dijo un rojo Timmy.

Si, eso era - rompió en carcajadas ahora Layla.

Le eche un vistazo a la Profesora Griffin. Ella usualmente no tolerará tanta habladurías en su clase. Pero ella estaba mirando fijamente por la ventana. Como si estuviera.. ¿aturdida?

¿No es una semana mucho tiempo? - dijo una tímida Flora. Qué lo que dije fue más bien un susurro. Ella era muy estudiosa. Y muy callada, también. Aunque creo que es más bien porque muy pocos hablan con ella.

El sonido de la voz de Flora, sacó de una vez de sus pensamientos a la Srta Griffin. Puso su mirada directamente a Brandon y a mi.

Se supone qué ustedes deben quedarse hasta que el cliente entre en la casa. Por favor, diganme ¿porqué está vez no siguieron el protocolo? - hablo la Srta Griffin.

Me atrapó por sorpresa ver como Brandon me miraba con una ceja levantada. Como si hubiera sido sólo por mi responsabilidad. Aunque en parte lo es, yo lo incite a irnos sin quedarnos allí cuando Diaspro estaba en la oscuridad de aquella noche.

Podría haber dicho que Diaspro se andaba comportando como una imbécil, pero eso no era el punto. Eso era porqué el servicio se llamaba Viajes Seguros y no sólo Viajes.

Estaba cansada y era un poco tarde - Dije - No creí que..

Obviamente - interrumpio la Srta Griffin - O no espera, tú si pensaste.. pero para ti misma. Se supone que la gente que ha estado bebiendo toma decisiones irresponsables, se supone que eres tu quien esta sobria tomar la decisiones por ellos. Pero como pensaste sólo en ti, Diaspro tomó la decision irresponsable de irse a otro lugar.

O alguien la rapto - hablo nuevamente Timmy.

Nadie la rapto - respondió Bloom con irritación.

¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Timmy mirando a Bloom.

Porqué esto es Magixwood, Timmy - respondió un poco alterada Bloom. Pero había dado en el clavo, se supone que nuestros padres se mudaron aquí por qué era un lugar seguro para vivir y muy confiable. Lo más trágico que pasaba por aquí era adolescentes conduciendo a gran velocidad por los excesos del alcohol y muy pero muy poco, era por un robo.

Sí alquilen quería secuestran o raptar a alguien tenían que saber donde estaba ese alguien para esperar por ellos. La llamada de Diaspro de Viajes Seguros no llegó hasta después de los 2:30a.m. Solo las personas que estuvieron en la fiesta podrían haber sabido donde se dirigía Diaspro.

Y las personas en este salon...

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar más sobre eso,la Srta Griffin volvió a mirarme.

Creo que es importantes que sepas la mala decision que tomaste, Stella. - me dijo la Srta Griffin - ¿quien va a querer llamar a Viajes Seguros sabiendo que perdimos a alguien? ¿y porque llegamos a este punto? Por qué tu, mi querida, egoistamente pensaste primero en dormir antes que en la seguridad de alguien más.

No sé que dolía más, sus duras palabras hacia mi. Qué nadie saliera en mi defensa. O que Brandon que en una pequeña parte también es responsable, no dijera nada.

La reunion término. Normalmente me iba con Bloom, pero ella se levantó rápidamente y salió del aula antes de que yo apenas me levantará de mi puesto, iba al mismo pasó lento que Brandon. Estábamos caminando a la misma par y el nisiquiera cruzó la mirada conmigo.

Escucha esto no es una excusa - dije - pero quiero creer que no somos el primer grupo que deja a alguien sin esperar que entre a su casa.

Brandon sólo me miro y siguió caminando. Una parte de mi quería girarse en otro direccion. Pero otra parte quería escuchar lo qué tenía que decir. No creo que el quiera ser tan grosero en no responderme.

Y justo cuando pensé que no iba a responderme. Se volteó a verme, y su mirada me dio un escalofrío. ¿era su cabello o sus ojos? Y simplemente desee que no me respondiera, qué me abrazara y me besara aquí en frente de todos. Sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura apegandome a su cuerpo.

Cosas así pasan por una razón - fue todo lo que dijo.

¿qué significa eso? - pregunté

Exactamente lo que dije -

Lo mire fijamente sin entender. Un revoltijo comenzaba a estar en mi estómago. Brandon fruncio el ceño y dio la vierta y siguio caminando. Dejándome perpleja su espalda con su habitual abrigo negro.

**...:::Killer;;;...****  
**  
**Martes 4:43 p.m.****  
**_  
__Pobre Diaspro. Solo Mírate, temblando y sucia. ¿sedienta, dijiste? Sí, nos imaginamos que lo estarías. Se siente horrible ¿no es así? Darías lo que fuera por un poco de agua fresca en estos momentos ¿no? Sólo imagina agua limpia pasando por tu garganta reseca. Sí, la tenemos aquí mismo. Todo el agua qué puedas beber. Lo único que tienes que hacer, es rogar. ¿disculpa? ¿es degradante? ¿en serio? Sólo piensa en cuán degradantes hicisteis sentir a otros ¿no habías pensando eso, cierto? Todo el dolor y la miseria que causaste ¿te das cuenta ahora? Estamos orgullosos de ti, Diaspro. ¿qué? ¿el agua? ¿realmente dijimos que podías beber todo el agua que quisieras? Tontos nosotros, no vas a conseguir nada.__  
_  
**...:::WinxClub:::...****  
**  
¿qué quieres hacer el jueves? - le pregunto Layla a Tecna. Las dos acababan de salir de una práctica de Hockey, las dos vestían ropa deportiva y tenían sus manos metidas en los bolsillos.

No lo se - respondió Tecna.

No es de imaginar, pensó Layla. Tecna nunca ponía idea para algún plan. Simplemente se debaja moldear a lo que otros quisieran hacer.

Bueno ¿qué es lo que crees que quieres hacer? - pregunto Layla.

No lo sé - respondió Tecna.

Layla suspiro irritada. - ¿quieres ir al cine? ¿o ir al centro comercial? ¿o vemos en casa una película?

No lo sé, cualquiera de ellas esta bien - respondió Tecna con una sonrisa.

Creo que deberíamos ir al cine. Tenemos tiempo que no vamos - dijo Layla - pero vayamos a comer a primero ¿qué quieres comer?

No me importa - dijo Tecna.

¿Pizza o china? - pregunto Layla.

Tú decide -

¿porqué no puedes decir tu? -

Porqué eres tu, la que siempre decide -

Por una vez quiero que lo hagas tu -

Es que no me importa -

¿como puede no importarte? -

Simplemente no lo hago ¿de acuerdo? No es importante para mi, parece mucho más importante para ti. Así que decide -

Layla no sabía si gritar o golpearla. ¿como podía ser amiga de alguien qué prefería moldearse al gusto de los demás? Así claro.. Tecna fue la persona en hablarle y a pesar de sus diferencias. Se volvieron amigas. Pero esto acabaría pronto. Apenas Layla terminará la escuela. Ella agarraria sus maletas y se iba a ir a San Francisco. Una nueva mejor vida.

Está bien. Pizza y luego cine - dijo Layla.

Está bien - respondió Tecna

Esta esa nueva película 'MAMA'. Dicen que es realmente aterradora. -

Está bien -

Aunque, también esta esa película de comedia. Dónde el chico debe esconderse en el colegio de chicas. -

Está bien -

¿Cual te gustaria ver? - pregunto Layla.

Cualquiera de las dos, está bien -

¿No puedes dar tu opinion? -

¿Cual es el problema Layla? - pregunto Tecna.

Sabes qué.. acabo de decidir que no quiero pizza ni la película - hablo Layla - ahora quiero McDonald's y luego vamos a jugar billar.

Está bien -

Layla se detuvo y miro con cara de pocos amigos a Tecna.

Sabes que.. acabo de volver a cambiar de opinión. Ya no quiero hacer eso, lo que realmente quiero hacer este Jueves, es matar a alguien. -

Tecna no dijo nada, había una expresión vacía en su rostro.

**...:::Stella:::...****  
**  
**Martes 6:51 p.m.****  
**  
Mamá y yo estábamos en el comedor. Comiendo un poco de ensalada. Realmente, estaba un poco de fuera sí. Y creo que mi mamá debe estar igual qué yo. Pero sabría que tendría una sonrisa valiente, para mi.

Dios, lo siento mucho por los Isis - hablo mi mamá - Adam y Alexandra deben estar fuera sí. Ya han pasado tres días y nada. Yo me estaría volviendo loca sí fuera ellos. ¿como son las cosas en la escuela?

Extraño - respondí - es como si todos intentarán hacerse la vista gorda.

¿Disculpa? -

Es como si todas actuarán de lo más normal, cuando en verdad las cosas no están bien. La Srta Griffin, de verdad me regaño hoy por no esperar que Diaspro entrará en la casa - hable yo.

Mi mamá arruga un poco la frente - eso no es correcto.

Moví con mi tenedor una rebanada de pepinillos.

No, quizás ella tiene razón. Debi haber intentado qué entrará o haber esperado qué entrará - dije.

Me dijiste qué Diaspro no quería entrar ¿qué se suponía que hicieras? ¿esperar toda la noche hasta que le diera la gana de hacerlo? - hablo mi mamá.

Me encogi de hombros. Y mis ojos se supieron llorosos. Todas las emociones reprimidas dentro de mi al fin habían salido. Siempre intentaba hacer lo correcto. Mi madre, Luna, era mi módulo a seguir. Ella siempre estaba involucrada en las cosas buenas de Magixwood. Dando donaciones para buenas causas de la Fundación Solaria. Era la parte dónde el dinero de la empresa de mi papá, Radius, dábamos dinero anónimo a buenas causas como más hospitales o cosas así. Como resultado, ella también tenía que viajar pero muy poco.

Lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Mi mamá se acercó y me abrazó.

No es tu culpa, cariño - me dijo de forma maternal.

Estoy asustada, mamá -

¿por qué? - pregunto ella sorprendida.

No lo sé, quizás por qué esto no había pasado por aquí antes. ¿Y si algo malo le ha pasado a Diaspro? -

No lo sé, cariño. Sólo debemos estar tranquilos hasta que.. -

¿hasta que sepamos que algo malo le ha pasado? - pregunté

No es lo qué intentaba decir - dijo mi mamá.

Pero lo pensaste -

Mi mamá asintió con la cabeza. - sí, tienes razón. Pero no podemos perder la esperanza.

Sé acabo el momento madre e hija y dejando mi cena a un lado, subí las escaleras. Y encendí mi laptop y un mensaje de PBeecker. Estaba allí.

"Está cosa de Diaspro, es extraña ¿no? Me gustaría poder hablar contigo sobre ello. Hablar contigo, cambiar pensamientos. Quizás al principio seas educada pero luego inventarios alguna excusa para colgar. Porqué tienes amigos más importantes con quienes hablar. No entiendo como una chica como tu no tiene novio."  
  
¿porqué acosarme? Me preguntaba. Habían un millón de chicas más. ¿porqué a mi? Apague rápidamente mi laptop y un leve pánico se apoderó de mi. Me acosté en mi cama abrazando mi almohada.

**...:::WinxClub:::...****  
**  
**Lph-F-N #8****  
**  
Ya han pasado tres días desde qué Diaspro de Isis, desapareció. Sé que he dicho hasta nunca y eso. Pero es un poco extraño. Es decir, nadie por aquí había desaparecido antes. Espera un momento ¿porqué debería importarme? ¿le importaría a Diaspro, sí yo desapareciera? De ninguna manera. Ella estaría aliviada de no verme más. Me retracto de lo que dije. Me alegra que se haya ido.

6 Comentarios.

**JadeKitty dijo:****  
**Suenas como si estuvieras tratando de convencerte de que no te importa. ¿Realmente no te preocupa de que haya desaparecido? Es decir, sí ha pasado ya tres días algo realmente malo debió haberle pasado.

**Lph-F-N dijo:****  
**Realmente no tiene idea de lo que se siente ser atormentado.

**La_Nemesis dijo:****  
**Hay justicia en atormentar al atormentador.

**Realgirl4life dijo:****  
**Estoy muuuy de acuerdo.

**BabBoy dijo:****  
**Suena como si esa chica, Diaspro. Puede estar haciendo margaritas.

**La_Nemesis dijo:****  
**Muy pronto.

**...:::CONTINUARA:::..****  
**  
**¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Bueno, malo, misterioso? ¿Han sacado nuevas conclusiones? Quiero oírlas :3.****  
****Apenas termine de escribir el capítulo, yo misma lo volví a leer y dije "Wao.. ¿fue lo suficiente mente misterioso?"******

**Jajaja, espero comentarios. Bye.******

**50ShadesOfShit.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Espero les guste.**

Camuusmiler27: Tú manera de deducir cosas es buena.. acuérdate que en este fic debes dudar de todos! Hasta del perro de Vecino xd. Brandon.. Brandon.. ¿dudas de él?. Bueno,.en verdad no puedo decirte nada pero puede qué.. en este capítulo puede que te saque una duda, (sí es que te das cuenta).. pero también te puedo agregar otras más dudas(sí es que te das cuenta)

MVVA: Mira que los reviews puede que te ayuden un poquito. Sí quieres puedes chequearlos. ¿perros? Jajaja, yo prefiero los gatos *.*

solariana21: ¿Bloom? ¿La qué escribe el blog? Well.. todo en este fanfic es posible.

Micaela: Gracias, me alegro qué te haya gustado el fic. Y por cierto, gracias por el comentario sobre el capítulo final del fanfic de Enfermedad.

Aquí con el siguiente cap.

~~~~~  
  
**...:::Stella:::...  
**  
**Miércoles 6:46 a.m.  
**  
Sólo queremos qué Diaspro regrese a casa - esa voz yo la reconia pero andaba tan somnolienta que no sabía a quien pertenecía. Cuando me acerqué más a la cocina pude ver que pertenecía a la voz del Dr. De Isis desde el televisor.

Mi mamá estaba sentada en una silla de comedor con una taza de café en las manos. Volví a mirar al padre de Diaspro. Él siempre lucía bien arreglado pero ahora parecía cansado y con ojeras.

Sí tienen información acerca de donde esta Diaspro. Por favor díganos, pagaremos cien mil dólares sin hacer preguntas. Sí es quien tiene a Diaspro, por favor insisto comuníquese con nosotros estamos dispuestos a negociar. Diaspro, sí estas viendo esto te amamos pequeña - decía el papá de Diaspro desde la television.

Pobres personas - hablo mi madre - me compadezco de esas personas. Yo estaría muy angustiada.

Afuera llovía a cántaros, y las noticias pasaron a ser el conductor de las noticias de la mañana con una foto de Diaspro detrás de él.

Han pasado tres días desde que Diaspro de Isis de diecisiete años de edad, desapareció de Magixwood sin dejar rastro. La policía ha informado qué no tiene ninguna pista. Y como podrán haber oído la familia de Isis, está ofreciendo cien mil dólares por alguna persona qué tenga información segura del paradero de su hija - informó el conductor de las noticias.

La escena se cambio y ahora salió otro reportero pero este, estaba afuera de la estación de policía de Magixwood.

La policía de Magixwood ha dicho qué el caso sigue en curso. Pero que todavía no tienen una pista. La señorita Diaspro de Isis es hija de un reconocido cardiólogo. Y personas cercanas a la investigación han dado por opción el secuestro, pero aún no sé pide rescate - dije el otro reportero.

La escena volvió a cambiar al conductor de las noticias y estaba con su otra acompañante.

Es como si se esperará qué en haya sido secuestrada - dije el señor.

La co-conductora asintió con la cabeza. - quieres decir¿qué es el menor de varios males? - pregunto.

Exactamente.. y en otras noticias -

Deje de prestar atención. Mi madre se acercó a mi, y me abrazó acariciando con su mano fina algunas cabellos qué estaban en mi frente.

Quedate en casa hoy - me dijo.

¿de verdad? - pregunté

Ella asintió con la cabeza - sé que no tiene sentido. Pero me sentiría más tranquila qué te quedarás en casa. Perder un día de clase no creo que te vaya a afectar.

¿estas preocupada? - pregunté.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza - Parecen qué de verdad piensan que podría ser un secuestro. Y si es así es muy poco probable qué los secuestrados ataquen dos veces en el mismo lugar. Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar, estoy segura qué tu padre pensaría igual qué yo.

Papá se había ido a otro viaje de negocios. En momentos como estos lo desearia conmigo.

No fui al colegio este día. Y mi mamá tenía que salir a un reunion. Así qué me quedé en casa, sola. Volví a subir las escaleras y me dormí otras 3 horas. Cuando desperté, me di una ducha y me coloque una ropa cualquiera. Estuve en la computadora gastando un poco de tiempo. Pero cada 5 minutos miraba a la puerta, sentía que debía bajar.

Baje y me preparé un poco de té de hierba. Y encendí el televisor que estaba en la cocina. Nuevamente estaban pasando la parte del padre de Diaspro. Dando la recompensa. Un secuestro. Parecía tan irreal. Este tipo de cosas no sucedieron antes en Magixwood.

Agarré mi taza de té y apague el televisor. Mi mente no dejaba de pensar y en lo primero qué pensé fue en Brandon. ¿porqué me dijo que las cosas pasaban por algo? ¿estaba de verdad intentando sonar misterioso o es porque sabe algo qué no sé? ¿porqué Bloom salió rápido de la reunion? ¿tendría algo qué ver con Sky? Porqué ahora siento qué todos tienen secretos. ¿estaré siendo paranoica?

Mire el reloj y vi que tal ves estarían ya en el quinto periodo. Le envíe un mensaje a Bloom.

Espere y espere.

No hubo respuesta.

Le volvió a enviar otro mensaje.

Nuevamente.. no hubo respuesta.

¿me estará ignorando?

Le había dicho a mi mamá que no iría a dar clases, pero no le dije que me quedaría todo el día en la casa. Así qué, decidí en salir. Agarré una sudadera y me la apreté en la capucha de la cabeza pues el día estaba un poco húmedo. Salí hasta las cercanías a buscar a Bloom.

Pensé qué pasaría alado mío pero me equivoque. Pasó por el lado izquierdo, malo para mi pues tendría qué correr para alcanzarla.

Ella estaba caminando a cierta distancia. Giro a la derecha, y ahora ya nos encontrábamos en unos lugares viejos de Magixwood. Hasta donde tengo entendido, no tenemos amigos qué vivan por aquí. ¿a donde esta yendo Bloom?**  
**  
Seguí caminando y ahora volteo a la derecha, sacó un estuche de maquillaje. Ahora estaba pensando que se iba a ver con alguien. Siguió caminando y siguió nuevamente con la derecha. Caminaba en un paso un poco más rápido qué el anterior.

Dio una vuelta a la izquierda y ahora estaba corriendo y yo comencé a seguirla. Miraba cada momento a su espalda. Y entendí lo que estaba pasando, ella sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Y grite.

Bloom. Soy Stella - dije en grito. Ella se detuvo y me miro.

Y con respiración cortada hablo - me haz asustado de muerte.

Lo siento -

¿porqué me seguias? -

Quería saber ¿porque no me respondiste los mensajes? - dije.

¿porqué no fuiste al colegio hoy? - me hizo una pregunta, evitando la qué yo ya le había dicho. Porqué siento qué me está ocultando algo.

Mi mamá vio en las noticias al padre de Diaspro y se asustó, así qué quiso qué me quedará en casa hoy. ¿porqué te arreglabas? -

Yo no me estaba arreglando - me dijo.

Sí, lo hiciste. Sacaste tu maquillaje hace 10 minutos -

Saque mi espejo hace 10 minutos porque quería ver quien me estaba siguiendo -

Ya veo - dije.

¿y tu carro? - me pregunto.

Lo deje en unas calles más atrás -

¿me das un aventon al Starbucks? -

De acuerdo - dije. Ya con unos minutos en el carro y ahora con su café en las manbos. Decidí hablar - ¿desde cuando están tu y Sky juntos?

Hace 1 año -

¿desde el año pasado Bloom? -

Shhh. Tampoco lo grites -

¿Porqué? -

¿Porqué salí con él? -

Asenti.

Porque.. me gusta desde que lo conocí - fue todo lo que dijo. ¿Acaso debía recordarle qué Sky era el novio de Diaspro? Qué por lo tanto Sky era un chico NO disponible.

¿es esa la verdad? - pregunté.

¿porqué te afecta tanto? - me pregunto.

Por que pensé qué éramos las mejores amigas. Pensé qué nos decíamos todo - dije.

Pero también somos amigas de Diaspro. -

¿pensaste qué le iba a decir? -

No lo sé, también eres amiga de Sky. Y él quería que lo tuviéramos en secreto. -

¿sí le gustas tanto porque no terminó con Diaspro? -

Lo iba a hacer. Creo que por eso fue la pelea del Sábado. -

¿Los De Isis saben qué eso no fue una simple pelea? - dije.

Bloom fruncio el ceño. - ¿como sabrían?

Entonces me di cuenta de algo - tengo que hablar con Sky.

¿porqué? -

Porqué esto es algo qué la familia de Diaspro debe saber. Sí ellos se enteran el motivo por la cual Sky y Diaspro pelearon serían suficiente motivo para volver a Diaspro loca. -

Entonces llámalo. - dijo.

No, Bloom. Esto debe ser algo qué se debe tratar cara a cara -

¿tienen que saber que estaba involucrada? - me pregunto.

No, no lo creo -

Te dejaré aquí ¿está bien? -

Ella asintió.

**...:::Killer:::...**

_Miércoles 3:31 p.m._

Oh, querida Diaspro. Mírate acurrucada en un rincón, con los brazos alrededor de tus rodillas. Te ves tan demacrado y sucia. Y te notas tan triste. La falta de agua y alimentos están haciendo desastres con tu hermosa figura. Oh, Diaspro. Imagínate a ti sin tu esbelta figura. Qué tragedia sería lucir igual a todos nosotros.

¿Estas temblando? Bueno, ha llegado más frío ¿no? Y toda esta lluvia. ¿qué es esto? Mira tus manos y tus piernas. ¿arrancandote hasta sangrar? ¿se supone que esto era algo qué evitaba tus medicamentos? ¿o simplemente estas tratando de demostrar que estas arrepentida?

Arrepiéntete todo lo que quieras, querida. Pero eso no te traerá la salvación.

**...:::Stella:::...  
**  
Los Eracklyon vivían en una vieja casa grande con un arrolló detrás. Estacione mi auto y me acerqué a la puerta de madera con cautela. Toque.

¿quien esta ahí? - se escucho una voz de mujer.

Sra. Eracklyon, soy yo. Stella Solaria -

La puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Me miro y sonrio.

Stella, pero que sorpresa. ¿como estas? -

Me encogi de hombros. - no lo sé. Supongo qué bien.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció. - entiendo. Está en su cuarto.

Subí las escaleras y me acerqué a su puerta qué tenía un letrero en rojo qué decía ALTO. Toque la puerta y me abrió.

¿Stella? -

Tengo que hablar contigo -

¿Fuiste al colegio hoy? - me pregunto.

Me tuve un día de descanso mental -

Entiendo - dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar.

Bloom me contó sobre lo de ustedes. -

Su mirada de asombro era notoria.

¿Les dijiste a los padres de Diaspro? - pregunté.

Sí, no quería. Pero les dije. -

Tal vez.. - dije ahora sentandome en la cama - Ella reaccionó mal y se fue a algún lugar.

No lo sé, Stel - dijo acercándose a mi. - tú sabes que ella no me miraba como un novio. Para ella yo era como un trofeo de los logros qué poner en su curriculum que tenía en su cabeza. Ella no soportaría verme feliz con alguien más que no fuera ella -

Está mañana el Dr. De Isis estaba en las noticias y hablo como si ella hubiera sido secuestrada - dije.

Tal vez porqué es mejor pensar eso, qué en la otra alternativa ¿me entiendes? - dijo Sky. - ¿Hace cuanto desapareció? ¿cuatro días? ¿cuatro días sin sus medicamentos y sin dinero? Tienes que pensar que haya sido secuestrada por alguien. Porqué si no lo está ella... - no terminó la oración. Se quedó callado.

Después de eso. Me fui de la casa de Sky. Estaba llegando a mi casa. Cuando el guardia de la entrada me detuvo y me entregó una servilleta.

Alguien dejó esto para ti - me dijo.

Con la servilleta en mis manos, la vi. Estaba bien doblada, manchada. Y con letra gruesa decía 'Stella Solaria' la desdoble.

_**"Tú y tus amigos están en peligro  
Puedes decirles más pero  
Primero necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti"  
**_  
Me tense. - ¿de donde sacó esto?

Estaba pegado en la puerta cuando entre en servicio. ¿pasa algo señorita Solaria? – me respondió el guardia.

No, gracias. -

Cuando llegue a la casa, subí rápidamente a mi habitación y volví a leer la última parte de la nota.

_"necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti"  
_  
Un escalofrío estaba comenzando a correr por mi espina dorsal.

**...::CONTINUARÁ::...**

Ta ta ta TAANNN..

Un mensaje misterioso a llegado a las manos de Stella. ¿qué querrá de ella? ¿quien puede ser esta persona?  
Bloom no le respondió a donde iba ¿Que le está ocultando?

Sí quieres saber más.. debes leer el próximo. Qué ya comencé a escribir, pero falta darle más misterio.

Espero les haya gustado y espero comentarios. Para ver cuáles son sus nuevas conclusiones. Son como detectives xD.

Comenten!

50Shades.


	5. Chapter 5

**Les dije que ya estaba teniendo el siguiente capítulo de Secuestros. Y aquí lo tengo. He visto unos comentarios en Sr y Sra Grey sobre la continuación. Sé que debo terminarlo.. pero ando sin muuuucha imaginación para el siguiente capítulo. Pero estaré pensando esta semana que viene en ello.****A ver, a ver.. ¿a quien tenemos por aquí?****Camuusmiler27: ¿Acabas de decir que Bloom es uno de los que tiene a Diaspro? ¿Estas diciendo que es más de una persona en esto? Jumm.. Puede ser. ¿Quien sabe? Uh! Espera, yo si se xD. Jajaja. Pero es una interesante deducción. Veamos si en este capítulo te quito alguna duda o te agregó más.****  
****Pero te dare una pista...****  
****Hay algo, que te puede sacar de una duda. Estara casi al principio del capítulo. Sí haz leído bien cada capítulo. Te darás cuenta. Es todo lo que dire.****  
**  
**Aquí el siguiente capítulo de Secuestros.****  
**  
**  
**  
**...:::Stella:::...****  
**  
Ya estaba en la casa, y seguía pensando en aquella nota de la servilleta. Estaba comenzando a asustarme con todo esto. Comencé a escuchar un sonido. Era el del garaje abriéndose.

Media hora después, estaba con mi mamá y el Detective Palladium oficial del Departamento de Secuestros de Magixwood.

Estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa de la cocina y la servilleta estaba en ella.

¿Cree que sea real? - hablo mi mamá para romper el silencio.

No lo sé - hablo el Detective Palladium con voz muy tranquila - Pero debemos tomarla en cuenta como si fuera real. - me miro a mi - Stella ¿porque crees llegó esto a ti?

No lo sé - fue lo que respondí.

Piensa un poco en lo siguiente que te voy a preguntar - volvió a hablar el Detective. Hizo una pausa - ¿Crees que haya alguien quien quiera enviarte este tipo de cosas?

Pensé un momento y lo primero que pasó por mi cabeza fue "PBeecker".

Hay un acosador, que me envía mensajes anónimos - dije.

Mi mamá arrugo su frente.

¿desde cuando esta sucediendo esto? - hablo mi mamá.

Desde el año pasado - respondí.

¿Y porque no nos habías dicho nada a mi o a tu padre? - volvió a preguntar mi mamá.

No lo sé, nunca me sentí amenazada ni nada. Es más bien, pienso que es un admirador que tal vez siente miedo a sentirse rechazado. - hable con honestidad.

Mi mamá puso su mirada al Detective que bebía tranquilamente la taza de café que mi mamá le sirvió.

¿Cree que pueda rastrear a este acosador? - le pregunto mi mamá al detective.

No sabría responderle con seguridad. Los que hacen esto de anonimato hoy en día son muy buenos para perder el rastro de las computadoras - respondió la duda de mi mamá. Me volvió a mirar a mi - ¿Me dijiste que te envía cartas desde el año pasado? - Asenti con la cabeza - De acuerdo, en el momento que te sientas amenazada por esta persona. No dudes en decirme.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza.

Mi mamá posó ahora su vista hacia la servilleta.

¿Y que hay de las huellas dactilares? - hablo mi mamá.

El detective Palladium tomó con sus manos la servilleta.

No con un papel como este. Quien haya hecho esta, sabía que papel usar. - explicó el detective.

No entiendo porque esta persona cree que pueda confiar en mi - hable.

¿Que cree que deba hacer mi hija? - hablo mi mamá al detective.

El detective Palladium me miro serio.

No hay que puedas hacer, Stella. Actúa como si nada ha sucedido. Procura no decirle a nadie esto. Pero si te llegas a enterar de algo, nuevamente. Buscame. - hablo con un tono profesional.

Asenti con la cabeza. El detective agarró la servilleta.

¿Crees que pueda llevarme esto? - me pregunto.

Asenti con la cabeza.

¿Hay noticias sobre Diaspro? - pregunté después de que se haya guardado la servilleta en un bolsillo de su pantalón de tela.

Estamos siguiendo unas pistas - respondió.

Subí a mi habitación y mi mamá acompañó al detective hasta la puerta principal. Me imagino que mi mamá tendría otras preguntas que hacerle. Cuando ya entre a mi habitación mire por la ventana francesa de mi habitación. Miraba afuera. Veía el sol ocultarse detrás de unas nubes. Un suspiro pesado salió de mi boca.

Tantas cosas han estado pasando en tan sólo unos días que es hasta difícil de creer. La desaparición de Diaspro, lo de Bloom con Sky, ese momento en que sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo y ahora.. la nota.

¿Quien podría haberla dejado?

Luego recordé a Brandon. Él sabía donde vivía.

Luego recuerdo aquellas palabras que me dijo.

"Todo sucede por un motivo"

Pasó ahora por mi cabeza las palabras del padre de Diaspro. "¿No viste a alguien más alrededor?"

Yo lo había negado. Pero si había alguien más. Brandon estaba conmigo. Él sabía que habíamos dejado a Diaspro afuera de su casa.

Escuche que pasos se acercaban a mi habitación. Y entró mi mamá.

¿Te ha dicho algo? - pregunté.

No mucho. -

¿Algo sobre Diaspro? -

Me dijo que han enviado a los perros para ver si encuentran alguna pista. Pero no encontraron nada. Su celular no ha sido utilizado desde el sábado pasado. Es como si de verdad Diaspro hubiera desaparecido en el aire. - me respondió mi mamá.

Pero el dijo que estaban siguiendo unas pistas - dije.

Creo que a veces los policías tienen que decir eso. Para, tú entiendes. Tranquilizar al público. -

Me estremeci. –

Da miedo todo esto. – dije

Sí, da miedo - me dijo mi mamá acercándose a mi para abrazarme.  
Después de unos abrazos más con mi mamá, ella se retiro. Yo me quedé usando Facebook un rato y luego me dispuse a dormir.

**Jueves 1:14 p.m.****  
**  
¿Que acabas de decir? - le pregunto el Profesor Saladino a Brandon. A él le encantaba esto de hacer debates.

Mire a Bloom, que estaba muy lejos de mi, y no me miraba en ningún momento. Me estaba evitando. Estaba ignorandome.

Dije que creo que unas personas merecen morir - volvió a decir Brandon.

Merecen morir - repitió el Profesor Saladino - Entonces, Brandon. Debo creer que estas a favor de la pena de muerte. ¿Que sucede en los casos donde el delincuente ha hecho algo menor? ¿También merecen morir?.

Absolutamente - respondió Brandon.

¿De acuerdo a que? - pregunto de nuevo el Profesor.

De acuerdo a lo que han hecho - respondió Brandon con seguridad.

Está bien - el profesor nos miro ahora a todos - ¿alguien está de acuerdo con esto? ¿en desacuerdo tal vez? No estamos hablando de asesinato. Hablamos de si están de acuerdo a que merecen morir personas que hayan hecho un delito menor.

Los violadores, los abusadores de niños y los pedófilos deben morir - hablo Musa.

Estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Ellos sí que merecen morir - hablo Helia. Mientras chocaba cinco con Riven.

¿Que pasaría si alguien decidiera que uno de ustedes merece morir? - hablo en general el profesor. - ¿Quien constituye a una pena de muerte que mereces morir?.

Hubo silencio. Yo aparte la mirada y rezaba unos cuantas plegarias al Señor de que por favor no me llamará a mi.

Stella - el profesor me llamo a mi. Diablos. Pensé.

Bueno.. yo creo que nadie tiene derecho a decidir quien merece vivir o morir - dije.

¿Habrías dejado vivir a Hitler? - me pregunto Brandon.

Lo mire y me sentí un poco insegura.

Consideró que las personas malas merecen pasar en la cárcel por el resto de sus vidas - dije.

¿Hablas en serio? - me hablo Brandon de nuevo. - estamos hablando de Hitler. Una persona que mató a más de seis millones de judíos. Mujeres, niños, bebés, personas inocentes.

Hitler es un caso extremo - interfiero el Profesor.

Sí una persona intencionalmente hace salgo que sabe que puede matar a una persona, esa persona debe morir - dijo Brandon.

¿Aunque no lo haya matado? - pregunto el Profesor.

Es como si todo lo que no han dicho en el jardín de infantes no lo tomaramos en cuenta - hablo Brandon - por ejemplo el bullying, ¿puedes burlarte o pisotear a alguien sin sentirte mal? Luego estas personas se suicidan. ¿porque estas personas quedan impune?

Es impresionante todo lo que se puede sacar de uno mismo. Estoy llegando a pensar que Brandon pasó esto.

Pero estaba en total desacuerdo con él. Levante mi mano para decir lo que pensaba al respecto. Pero el profesor no me llamo a mi.

¿Sky? - hablo el profesor

Todos nos volteamos a verlo pues sería la primera vez que Sky, después de la desaparición de Diaspro comentaria sobre algo de la clase. Mire por un instante a Bloom. Pero ella no había mirado Sky, seguía mirando al frente.

Pienso que las personas que se suicidan optan por hacerlo - respondió Sky mirando a Brandon - Nadie los obliga hacerlo.

¿Que sabes tú de eso? - respondió Brandon - Apuesto a que nunca haz sido molestado por alguien. Te juntas exactamente con la clases de personas que hacen el bullying a otros.

El aula quedó en silencio. Podría pensar que fue por el veneno en las palabras de Brandon. Pero, ahora estaba pensando en la forma en la cual Brandon se refirió a Sky. Hasta donde tengo entendido. Brandon es nuevo, por lo tanto no debe saber nada de Sky.

Por favor, no llevemos esto a algo personal. Esto es un debate filosófico.- volvió a interferir el profesor Saladino.

Sólo un momento - dijo Sky mirando fijamente a Brandon - Yo no te conozco, y estoy seguro que tu tampoco me conoces. Y creo que eres precisamente el tipo de persona que estaría en contra al estereotipo. Así que insisto a que retires tú declaración -

¿O que? - hablo Brandon - quiero decir, hablamos del bullying. ¿Que sino lo hago, vas a estar esperandome afuera del salon para que retire lo dicho apuntó de golpes?

Tal vez él no, pero yo sí - gruño Riven.

Está bien, basta - interfiero nuevamente el profesor - quiero llevar este debate a modo cerebral, no personal. Pero si seguimos así tendré que finalizar, cosa que no quiero. Así que por no escuchamos lo que tenga que decir alguien.. - el profesor comenzó a buscar con la mirada - ¿Flora?

Oh! Vamos - hablo Sky. De repente.

Nuevamente el salon estuvo en silencio. Todos sabíamos que Flora estaría de acuerdo con Brandon. Porque a veces la gente la molesta, yo no claro.. Pero lo que hizo Sky, fue vergonzoso. Sky se rego en su silla y miro al frente. Flora agachó la mirada.

Yo- yo. Creo qu.. que esta mal molestar a alguien. Porque los que los molestan insitan a otros a quitarse la vida - hablo Flora - Sucede mucho en Internet.

Brandon asintió con la cabeza.

Pero... Estereotipear también esta mal - siguió hablando Flora.

La campana sonó.

Buena discusión la de hoy chicos - hablo el Profesor. - Nos vemos en la próxima. ¿Brandon podrías quedarte un momento?

Brandon asintió con la cabeza. Sky salió con Riven, Helia y Nabu. Y vi como Bloom se juntaba con Icy, Darcy y Stormy. ¿Porque de nuevo estaba ignorandome?  
Layla se fue con Musa y Tecna. Flora se fue sola. Y Timmy también se fue solo.  
Quería esperar a Brandon, así que al salir. Me recoste a los casilleros. Cuando Brandon salió puso cara de sorprendido. Creo que fue al verme allí.

Comenzamos a caminar alado del otro.

Así que.. tengo curiosidad ¿que te dijo el profesor Palladium? - hable.

Me dijo que le agrada que contribuya pero que intente ser menos conflictivo - respondió.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

¿Y como te lo estás tomando? - me pregunto Brandon.

¿Tomando que? - pregunté yo.

Sabes, uh.. esto. De la desaparición de Diaspro y todo eso. Por lo que sé, tú y ella eran amigas - me dijo.

Me siento igual que todos, digo yo. Asustada - dije.

Brandon agachó la cabeza.

Sabes, quiero pedirte disculpas. Por lo de aquella vez en Viajes Seguros. Por no echarme en parte la culpa sobre lo de Diaspro. - me dijo.

Me sorprendió esto.

Está bien, pero tengo curiosidad ¿porque no lo hiciste? - pregunte

No lo sé, quizás porque soy nuevo aquí y no quería dar la impresión de que soy un metedor de pata. Y tenía la sensación de que la gente no pensaría así de ti - me dijo.

Gracias, debo admitir que me molestó un poco - dije.

Llegamos al final del pasillo y había una separación de pasillos.

Me debo ir por este camino - dijo Brandon apuntando con su dedo índice a la derecha.

Yo debe irme por este - dije apuntando a la izquierda. - vas hacer este fin de semana Viajes Seguros? - pregunté

Si, estoy en el despacho - dijo.

Eso es genial - dije. Brandon puso mirada de asombro - Yo también, podíamos estar juntos. - dije.

Sí, sería genial - dijo. - Nos vemos - dijo antes de agarrar el camino que debía tomar.

También me di la vuelta. Y me fui a mi siguiente clase.

Cuando estuve en el aula, un mensaje de PBeecker esperaba por mi:

"Me sorprende que no señalan que Hitler no actuaba sólo. Necesito de mucha ayuda de otras personas para matar a seis millones de personas. Me pregunto si Adolfo Hitler mató a alguien por si mismo. Lo extraño, es que se podría pensar que los Nazis eran como la pandilla más popular de la secundaria. Luego tendrías a los niños regulares, que sé pondría comparar con el restante de la población alemana. Y luego están los forasteros, como Flora. Gente oprimida y ridiculizada. Que hasta los niños normales no querrían juntarse con ellos. Sí lo pones de esta manera. Stella, tú eres una Nazi. Y estoy seguro que esa no es la manera que quisieran que la gente pensará de ti"

No soy una Nazi. Pensé. Pero todo esto cambio al pensar que PBeecker. Estaba en el aula del Profesor Saladino.

**CONTINUARA...****  
**  
**TATATA TAAAAAANN!****  
****¿Entonces que? ¿Saque alguna duda? ¿O tienes MAS dudas?****  
****Bueno, ya ando escribiendo. El siguiente capítulo. Me tardó un poco porque hago varias modificaciones. E intento ponerle misterio al asunto.****¿Creo que hago un buen trabajo con esto del misterio? ¿No creen?****Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Espero comentarios.****-50Shades.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, aquí les traje el sexto capítulo. Espero les guste.******

**Camuusmiler27: Hey, bueno.. sí ando escribiendo ahora este fic en Inglés. Espero que allá también les guste, me siento nerviosa con eso xd. ¿Brandon super segura de que es uno de los que tiene a Diaspro? Creo que no te diste cuenta de la pista de la cual te hablaba en el capítulo anterior pero bueno... Tú te haz puesto a pensar que sí Brandon está involucrado en eso de Diaspro, Stella puede correr peligro pero bueno... Okay, ya actualice Sr y Sra Grey.******

**MVVA: ¿porque tienes dos cuentas? ¿La pelirroja algo que ver? En este capítulo te llevarás una sorpresa. Lo andaba pensando muy bien esto y te llevarás una sorpresa. Buajajaja *risa malvada*.******

**Solariana21: ¿Tú conclusion es que Brandon es el secuestrador? Okay. Veamos que pasa en este capítulo. Aunque también puse algo sobre eso del stalker cibernético en el capítulo anterior, algo para sacarlos de una duda. Pero no se dieron cuenta, bueno.. sera más adelante.******

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo.****  
**

_

**...:::General:::...****  
**  
**Lph-F-N #9****  
**  
Deseo que Sky Eracklyon, se muriera. Me avergonzo en clases el día de hoy. Y también Bloom Domino, se haría JUSTICIA. Ella no puede molestarse en ser amable conmigo. Cuando es realmente importante para ella ser parte del grupo de los populares. Con otros es tan amable, pero conmigo.. me trata como sí fuera la poca cosa.

**8 Comentarios.****  
**  
**NoSoyTanCool dijo:****  
**  
Haz algo por mejorar tu áspero y deja de llorar tanto.

**Lph-F-N dijo:****  
**  
Vete al infierno, NoSoyTanCool

**La_Nemesis dijo:****  
**  
Los sueños se hacen realidad.

**Realgirl4life dijo:****  
**  
Hey tu chico, nosoytancool eres un idiotaaaaa!

**NoSoyTanCool dijo:****  
**  
Ayyy, como me hirió tu comentario Realgirl4life. Par de loserssss! L.

**JadeKitty dijo:****  
**  
¿Que esta MAL con ustedes, gente? Se están comportando como un niños de cinco años. Y esto va para ti, Lph-F-N. ¿Sabes que existe el KARMA, cierto? Estas haciendo llegar energía negativa al mundo. Una persona positiva atrae positivismo a su vida. Desear que gente muriera esta mal. E insultar también. ¿entendiste Nosoytancool?

**NoSoyTanCool dijo:****  
**  
Muerete.

**Realgirl4life dijo:****  
**  
Hay personas muy mezquinas ¿lo sabes?

**...:::Stella:::...****  
**  
**Sábado 7:04 p.m.****  
**  
Estaba tomando mucho tiempo escogiendo un bonito atuendo para hoy en la noche. Pues iba a estar con Brandon en Viajes Seguros. Quería estar bonita, sin ser muy evidente. ¿Sí entiendes lo que digo?. Lo mismo fue con mi maquillaje y mi cabello.

Opte por unos pantalones rojos vino pegados con un suéter gris con el muñequito de Mickey Mouse en él. Unas zapatillas de plataforma negros y una cartera de esas que se ponen dobladas entre el hombro y la cadera del mismo color que mis zapatos. Me hice una trenza y me la coloque en el lado izquierdo.

Un maquillaje natural. Sólo base, polvo, un poco de delineador, y brillo labial. ¿muy evidente?. No, no creo.

Había perdido el apetito. Pero el guiso se extendía por toda la casa. Mamá y papá hablaban bajo en el comedor de la cocina.

Cuando se percataron de mi presencia. Dejaron de hablar y mi mamá me dio una mirada de "espero no nos hayas escuchado hablar". Pero su mirada cambio a curiosidad.

¿No tienes Viajes Seguros esta noche? - me pregunto mi mamá.

¿Es tan obvio? - pregunté.

Quizás sólo para nosotros - respondio mi papá.

¿Entonces? - dijo mi mamá.

Suspire - Hay un chico..

Mis padres se miraron entre ellos con cara de sorprendidos, no de disgusto.

¿Lo conozco? - pregunto mi papá.

Negué con la cabeza.

Es un chico nuevo que entró este año. Pero por favor, sólo por favor, evitemos la parte del interrogatorio. - dije.

Mi mamá hizo un gesto para que me sentará, y ella fue a servirme un tazón del guiso de la gran olla.

No tenía hambre me lleve una cucharada a la boca.

Esto esta delicioso, mamá - dije. Mire la olla y de verdad que era grande - ¿pero por que hay tanto?

Comida reconfortante para los De Isis. - respondió mi mamá - Se la llamaremos tu padre y yo más tarde. Realmente quisiera poder hacer algo más para ayudarlos.

¿Como están? - pregunté.

Hoy hable con Adam, el padre de Diaspro - hablo mi papá - la policía no tiene nada sólido y tampoco el detective privado que contrataron.

¿Y sobre los chicos de la HS? - pregunté. Los chicos de las Hamilton School.

No mencionó nada sobre eso - respondio mi papá.

La conversación dio un giro. A algo que no tome mucha importante. Estaba más pendiente del reloj. Quería ir a Viajes Seguros.

Cuando llegue a la oficina de Viajes Seguros a las 8:10. Me detuve y comenzar a buscar a Brandon.

¿Buscando a Brandon? - dijo Timmy sacandome de mis pensamientos. - Me llamo en la mañana diciendo que se iba por un fin de semana largo que sí podía cubrirlo.

Es una pena, pensé. No había pensando en la posibilidad de que no vendría. Es lógico que iba a querer hacer algo. El Lunes no había clases por una conferencia. Así que, no lo culpo por querer irse unos días de Magixwood. Pero igual me sentía triste por esto.

Lo lamento - dijo nuevamente Timmy.

Oh, Timmy. No tienes nada porque disculparte - dije forzando una sonrisa. - es sólo que le tomo por sorpresa.

La vida esta llena de sorpresas - dijo.

Puse mi bufanda y mi chaqueta en un gancho que estaba atrás de la puerta. Estaba haciendo frío afuera. La oficina consistía en dos escritorios, sillas desparejas, un microondas. Y unos teléfonos encima de los escritorios para que los chicos pudieran llamarnos para irnos a buscar. Una pequeña television y un reproductor DVD.

Hubo un momento en la cual Timmy se quito las gafas y comenzó a limpiarlas con la parte baja de su suéter. Por un momento se me pareció al actor Michael J. Fox en la vieja película esa de Volver al Futuro. Pero luego volvió a ponerselas.

Te ves bonita hoy - me dijo.

Vaya, gracias - me agarró por sorpresa aquel cumplido.

Mala suerte para Brandon ¿eh? - dijo.

¿acaso era tan obvio que me había vestido para Brandon esta noche? Me senté.

Esperemos que sea la última sorpresa de la noche - dije.

¿él es un poco misterioso, no? - dijo Timmy.

Supongo - dije.

Esto es lo que no entiendo - dijo - ¿porque la gente quiere conocerlo a él y no a mi?

Quizás es porque es nuevo y nadie lo conoce - dije.

¿y tu crees que me conoces, Stella? - dijo - de seguro hay un millón de cosas que no sabes de mi.

No es eso asi con casi todos? - dije.

Quizás, pero no muchos tienen la oportunidad de poder hacerse conocer -

Hubo un pequeño muy incómodo silencio. No dejaba de pensar en Brandon. En ¿porque cambió a último momento con Timmy? Intente sacarme eso de la cabeza.

¿Y... Que es lo que quisieras que todos conociéramos de ti? - pregunté.

No lo sé, simplemente que sepan que soy un chico agradable -

Estoy segura que todos sabemos eso -

Pero.. emm.. bueno - dijo y buscaba algo en su mochila. - hey, te gustaría ver Juno.

Seguro - respondí. Sería la decima vez que vería esa película, de una chica de 15 años que queda embarazada y decide darlo en adopción. Pero bueno, por lo menos sacaría de mi mente a Brandon.

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba la Srta Griffin. Y detrás de ella venía Flora.  
La profesora Griffin, tenía un chaleco cuerpo entero de piel algo muy estilo de los 80. Y Flora colocaba su abrigo en el mismo lugar donde yo había colocado el mío.

¿Estamos todos listos para esta noche? - pregunto la Srta Griffin.

Estoy tomando el lugar de Brandon por esta noche - dijo Timmy. - los equipos de conducción son Flora y Bloom. Y también Layla y Tecna.

Está bien - respondió la Srta Griffin - ¿alguien sabe lo que esta a la orden? - dijo esto último mirándome a mi.

Hay al parecer una fiesta de cerveza al otro del criadero de Nabu - respondí.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a Layla y a Tecna.

Hola chicas, estábamos hablando sobre lo de esta noche. Que al parecer es sólo una fiesta después del criadero - dijo la Srta Griffin.

Deportistas - dijo Layla - sera una larga noche.

Tecna se sentó en una silla cercana sin quitarse su abrigo marrón. Siempre me ha parecido inquietante que ella sea tan callada.

¿hay alguien más? - pregunto de nuevo la Srta Griffin sin quitarse su abrigo. Como sí quisiera dejar todo en orden antes de irse.

Hay una fiesta en las colinas que están haciendo los de cuarto año - hablo Tecna.

Oh, querida. Ya saben lo que eso significa. Tengan baldes en los autos. - hablo la Srta Griffin. - ¿el registro?

Cierto - dijo Timmy. Sacando unas grabadoras. Dónde se grababan cada llamada.

La Srta Griffin miro su reloj.

¿seguros que Bloom viene? - pregunto.

Ella siempre llegando elegalmente tarde - crítico Layla.

Ella vendrá - dije. Sin estar seguro de eso ya que teníamos tiempo sin hablarnos.

Bien. Asegúrense de pasar una noche segura y de seguir todas las reglas. En que el cliente llegue hasta el interior de su casa - dijo la Srta Griffin antes de salir. Sentí como su indirecta era para mi.

Un incómodo silencio se formó.

No entiendo - dijo Timmy rompiendo el silencio - una fiesta y otra fiesta de cervezas después de lo pasado la semana pasada. Hubiera pensando que la gente no estaba de humor para fiestas.

Pero miren el Sr. Sensible - dijo en tono sarcastico Layla.

Deberías ser una persona totalmente insensible por no pensar así - dijo Timmy.

Tú de verdad crees que a esos chicos llenos de testosterona les importa algo más que no sea ellos mismo. Chico, tú no sabes nada - dijo Layla.

Timmy me miro con una cara. Y yo le respondi con una mirada de "no lo tomes en serio. Es sólo Layla tratando de ser Layla".

Vi eso - dijo Layla. - Dios, ustedes son resumidos tan correctos. Se los juro que ustedes me enferman.

Suspire y deseé que hubieran un millón de fiestas para mantener a Layla lejos de la oficina.

**...:::General:::...****  
**  
Está es sin duda la peor semana en la vida de Sky Eracklyon. Él por fin había tenido el coraje para terminar su relación con Diaspro. Sabía que ella no lo tomaría bien pero ¿que se desapareciera? ¿inexplicablemente?  
Él sentia que en parte era su culpa, aquella pelea en la fiesta fue sin duda la peor de todas. Él estaba al tanto de sus medicamentos. Pero llegar al punto de desaparecer? Él jamás había conocido a una persona tan sombriamente obstinada a triunfar.  
Sí el tan sólo hubiera seguido sus instintos desde un principio. De que Diaspro era simplemente una chica y con un cuerpo caliente y ya. Él casi siempre se había sentido atraído.

Al principio de todo ella era divertida, juguetona y sexy. Pero después con el paso del tiempo, ella ya no era así. Y ella ya estaba teniendo toda sus vida planeada. Y lo que ella quería era definitivamente lo que él no quería. Y cuando se enteró de su condición, de sus medicamentos. Se sintió obligado a estar con ella.

Además otra persona había llegado a su vida. Una persona hermosa, divertida, exotica y poco exigente del momento en que él podía brindarle a ella. Ella era perfecta, tan opuesta a Diaspro.

Se había sentido terrible. Pensó que decir que él quería Harvard sería el comienzo de decir que debían tomar caminos separados. Pero jamás imagino que de verdad desaparecía. "Sin señales de nada" como decía la policía.

¿Quieres ir a la fiesta de cerveza? - pregunto Riven.

Sky no estaba de humor para una fiesta. Rodeado de gente que murmurara de él y acercándose a decirle que lamentaba la pérdida. Pero había algo bueno de la fiesta de cervezas, iba a poder ponerse totalmente borracho.

¿Entonces? - dijo Riven.

Hagámoslo - respondió Sky.

La fiesta era cerca del bosque. Sky le pidió a Riven que estacionara el auto en un lugar oscuro, lejos de la fiesta. Y que le hiciera el favor de buscarle algo de beber. Riven se fue, y alguien una figura se formaba en la oscuridad. No supe quien era, aunque tampoco era como sí él conociera el perfil de todos los chicos de la escuela.

Otra figura sacó de los pensamientos de Sky, viendo a Riven regresar con una caja de Miller Light y venía con Nabu que traía una mitad de Jose Cuervo.

Sky tomó el Jose Cuervo de las manos de Nabu, y tomando un sorbo.

¿Que hay? ¿porque no estabas con los demás en el bosque? - pregunto Nabu, mientras Sky le devolvía la botella.

No tenía ganas - respondió Sky mientras abría una botella de Miller Light.

Nabu miro a Riven confundido.

Diaspro - respondió Riven.

¿Alguna novedad? - pregunto Nabu.

Sky negó con la cabeza y volvía a tomar Jose Cuervo un trago más.

Amigo, eso es un lío - dijo Nabu.

Ni que lo digas - dijo Sky tomando otro trago de José Cuervo.

Cambiaron de tema a fútbol. Y la voz a lo lejos de chicas y también la voz de Helia los sacó de su conversación.

Parece que alguien se está divirtiendo - dijo Riven.

Vayan, no quiero aburrirlos - dijo Sky.

¿Seguro? - dijo Nabu.

Sí, sólo déjenme a Jose y a Miller - dijo Sky.

Riven se fue al bosque y Nabu se quedó mirando a Sky con duda.

Ve - dijo Sky - Diviértete.

El licor logró suavizar el dolor pero no los pensamientos acerca de Diaspro. No sé percató cuando Riven volvía con una chica en brazos que no conocía.

Mi nueva amiga y yo iremos caminando a su casa - dijo Riven - ¿crees poder irte con alguien más?

Sky comprendió el mensaje.

**...:::Stella:::...****  
**  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar, era la primera llamada de la noche.

Hola Stel, es Sky - se escucho en la otra línea pero andaba balbuceando - quiero que me vengas a buscar al bosque, por el campo.. frente a.. frente a..

Frente al restaurante de Tony - dije. - ¿vas al quince de Maura?

¿A dónde más? -

En quince minutos - respondí y colgué.

¿Quien era? - me pregunto Timmy desde el otro lado, dandole pausa a la película.

Sky -

Flora y yo iremos - respondió Bloom ansiosa. Había llegado media hora tarde.

Habíamos acordado que Tecna y yo haríamos el primer recorrido de la noche - respondió Layla.

Bloom se me quedó mirando fijamente, yo levante mis hombros en señal de que no me importaba quien iba. Layla ya se había parado.

Vamos Tecna. Tú y yo al rescate - dijo Layla.

**...:::General:::...****  
**  
Sky estaba sentado en la acera, totalmente ebrio. El mundo le daba vueltas. Tenía ganas de orinar, pero no se quería levantar porque sentía que no lo iba a lograr pues se caería de la ebriedad que tenía encima. Aquellos pensamientos que quería olvidar estaban de nuevo presente ¿Dónde estaba Diaspro?

Quito esos pensamientos y pensó en Bloom. Ella estaba en Viajes Seguros. Verla, estar en sus brazos sería lo máximo. Sería un final feliz para una noche de mierda.

De repente, de la nada, una tela con un fuerte olor a químico se posó en su cara. Doblando su cabeza como sí quisiera romperle el cuello. Se cayó dejando caer su brazo izquierdo. Intento levantarse poniendo su mano de apoyo pero su atacante lo pateo para que volviera a caerse. Se sento encima de él y presionó con más fuerza aquella tela con ese fuerte olor químico.

La vejiga de Sky se vació voluntariamente. Sus ojos se fueron cerrado. Y unas manos agarraron sus brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

**...:::Stella:::..****  
**  
Varias llamadas llegaron. Cuando termine de apuntar a dónde tendrían que ir las chicas. Mire a Timmy que le había puesto pausa a la película. Flora y Bloom ya habían salido a buscar a alguien.

¿Te gusta? - me pregunto Timmy.

¿La película? ¿A quien no? - dije.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar.

No esta aquí - se escuchó la voz de Layla.

¿Segura? ¿Ya buscaron a los alrededores? - pregunte.

Sí, ya lo hicimos - dijo Layla.

Espera, lo llamaré a su celular - puse a Layla en segunda línea y llame a Sky. Me llevó a correo de voz.

Hey, soy Stella ¿dónde estas? - y colgué para volver a la línea con Layla.

Layla, ve a Cine 6. Hay una chica afuera esperando a que la vayan a buscar. - dije

Entendido - dijo Layla antes de colgarme.

Volví a mirar a Timmy.

Supongo que mi parte favorita es cuando Juno le confiesa su amor a Paulie. - dijo Timmy. Comenzó a decirme otras cosas más pero simplemente no pude evitar no pensar en Brandon ¿porque le había pedido a Timmy que lo reemplazará?

¿Stella? - me llamo Timmy sacandome de mis pensamientos.

¿Eh? - parpadeo varias veces.

Olvidalo - dijo Timmy volviendo a poner la película.

Preguntas volvieron a pasar en mi cabeza ¿Que le había pasado a Sky? ¿Dónde estaba Brandon? ¿Que me estaba diciendo Timmy? Mire la pantalla y estaba en la parte donde Juno estaba en la habitación de Paulie y decía "Beecker en verdad me gustas en serio, pero las cosas ahora están muy complicadas".

Ella lo llamaba por su apellido pero su nombre era Paulie Beecker.

PBeecker. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse. Y fingi mirar la pantalla y observe a Timmy. Y veía como el miraba encantado la película.

**CONTINUARA..******

**¿Que tal el capítulo? Supeeeeeeer largo ¿verdad?.****  
****Alguien ha secuestrado a Sky. ¿Quien crees que sea? ¿Es de verdad Timmy el acosador cibernético? ¿Tiene todo esto que ver con el Blog? Sí es así.. ¿Debe Bloom preocuparse? ¿Stella también?******

**Digan sus conclusiones.******

**Espero comentarios.******

**-50S.**


End file.
